The 5 promoter region of the cytosolic Phospholipase A2 (cPLA2) gene has been cloned and sequenced. The promoter for the cPLA2 gene does not have a TATA box but is inducible. Reporter genes with inserts extending from the 5 portion of the promoter region to the first intron have been made and reporter genes with mutations in a putative initiator region have been used to characterize the control mechanisms impor-tant in expression of this gene. Sequences important in control of transcription have been identified. A minimal promoter sequence has been identified. Nucleotides within the initi-ator region that are critical to basal transcription are under study. An initiator element at the transcription start site is critical for initiation of transcription. Further, a sequence of nucleotides 30 36 bases 5 to the transcription start site is critical to the initiation function.